


And You Are Mine

by miriam271



Category: Once on this Island - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam271/pseuds/miriam271
Summary: Erzulie, Goddess of Love, is devastated after the demise of Ti Moune. The only one who can comfort her is her beloved Agwe, God of Water, who happens to be pretty in love with her too.





	And You Are Mine

Loving the Goddess of Love was a strange business.

Agwe had always loved Erzulie - who wouldn’t? He loved her vitality and her sense of mischief - the perfect compliments to his composure and dignity. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she made two human hearts fall in love, and he loved the way that she had made his inhuman heart fall for her so deeply. 

He knew her so well, sensing her energy no matter where she was, and knowing that she sensed him too. He had had an eternity to study the way her white robes catch the light, and to analyze the brightness and purity of her laughter. 

Nothing could have prepared Agwe, however, for the Erzulie he found after Ti Moune’s demise.

She was sitting alone, her small hands folded, and the light in her eyes all used up. Agwe sensed the change in her before he saw it, and he immediately sat down next to her, gently taking her hand in his. “My Love?”

Erzulie flinched at the contact, and Agwe frowned. Indeed, this was a different version of the playful goddess he loved so well, who would teasingly kiss his cheek, or let her hand linger on his muscular back a moment too long.

Agwe slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, noticing a little bit of light return to her eyes. “My Love,” he repeated.

“And you are mine,” she whispered, so scarcely audible that Agwe hardly believed it. Indeed, Agwe rarely believed her when she said that. She was the Goddess of Love - who was he to expect her to love him specifically?

Still, Agwe smiled at the expression, and gently eased Erzulie’s frame to rest on his. She sighed, burying her face into his shoulder. His hand stroked up and down her side like a wave moving to the shore and back again. “Tell me what is wrong,” he said.

She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before looking up at him meekly, and he could see the tears on her cheeks. “I ruined her. I _killed_ her.”

“Ti Moune?” Agwe asked, although he already knew.

“Yes,” Erzulie replied, staring at her feet. 

“Nonsense,” Agwe said, kissing the top of her head. He could sense that she wished to believe him, to forget about Ti Moune and kiss him and love him and be herself again.

“It’s not nonsense,” she mumbled. “I put her in harm’s way. I let her die for that boy. And all for my own amusement - all so I could win a bet.”

“My Love, you didn’t do it for you. You did it for her. You gave her so much.”

“What did I give her, but pain and destruction?” Erzulie said bitterly.

“You gave her love. You taught her that love is stronger than death.”

“Yes, but at what cost? Is love worth dying for?”

A challenging question for a god to answer. “It has to be,” Agwe said.

Erzulie looked up at him then, and her eyes were softer than before. “How do you know?” she whispered.

Agwe sighed, looking down into the face he loved. “I know.” He stroked her delicate cheek and noticed her gaze softening further. She stretched up to press a light kiss to his lips. He could taste her tears.

“I still feel... _terrible_ ,” Erzulie murmured when she broke away.

“I know. That’s alright,” he soothed. “But just think - her life isn’t truly over. She’s a tree now, a symbol of love. She unites peasants and grands hommes. It’s what she would have wanted.” His hand smoothed down her side. “And that’s all because of you.”

Erzulie shook her head but she was smiling. “You are too kind to me.” 

Agwe smiled back. “Nonsense.”

“No, really,” Erzulie persisted, and Agwe could see that some of the mischief had returned to her face. “Asaka hasn’t checked on me. Papa Ge won’t speak to me. But _you_... you are so kind.”

Agwe averted his gaze, but he knew she could read him like a book. “I... know firsthand the power of the love you spread.”

Erzulie shifted more of her weight into his, so that she was almost completely in his lap. Her hands skimmed over his broad chest. “ _Really_?”

Agwe cleared his throat, feeling as helpless as a fish caught in a net. “Yes,” he said. “But... uh... who doesn’t? You make _everyone_ , god or human, adore you. If I think I adore you more than everyone else, that doesn’t really matter, does it? I would never expect you to love me... specifically... that way. You give the gift of love and I only... I have nothing to give, except the vast oceans and the rivers, and I would give those all to you of course, but...”

Erzulie cut him off by kissing him with such force that he fell onto his back, taking her with him. Agwe yielded quickly, pulling her down over him, skimming his hands over her sides and back, all fluidity and grace. Erzulie kissed with a passion that would have seemed ferocious if there wasn’t such affection behind it. 

“Agwe,” Erzulie breathed, mere inches from his lips after they had parted. “You really are an idiot sometimes.”

“I am?” he said. He certainly felt like an idiot right now, with a big dopey grin on his face, looking up at her with such reverence that one might think he was a human looking at a god.

“Yes,” Erzulie said. “Of course I love you - specifically. You are my perfect compliment, my equal. And you are always there for me when I need it. I can sense you, giving me strength and affection, no matter where you are.” She paused, biting her lip, looking him up and down. “And your body is just... _godly_.”

He laughed, but he felt that he was on fire, burning head to toe with love and amazement that it was returned. “You’re not bad-looking either.”

She laughed, and her laughter was the ringing of merry bells. “Oh, Agwe,” she said, unable to stop herself from pressing a kiss to his lips, his throat, his jaw. His grip on her frame tightened in response. “I’m so glad you think so, because I’m afraid you’ll have to see a lot more of me. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Thank Gods,” Agwe breathed, in all seriousness, and the mischief in Erzulie’s face was replaced by overflowing love and reverence. “Ti Moune and Daniel may not have had forever, but we do.”

“Thank Gods,” Erzulie echoed, looking deep into his eyes. “ _Now my life is forever yours_.”

Agwe smiled. “ _And you are mine_.”

Loving the Goddess of Love was a strange business, but Agwe really couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic was inspired by the Broadway revival of OOTI, because I have seen it four times and NO ONE can convince me that Lea Salonga and Quentin Earl Darrington (the actors who play these roles) don't want us to think that Erzulie and Agwe are in love. It also doesn't take too much research to discover that the Haitian gods Erzulie and Agwe that the musical's characters were based on were considered married in most of the mythology. So this is my own twist on that relationship, where they are not married but veryyyy flirty. I got the vibe from the revival that Agwe is super duper in love with Erzulie, more than she is probably aware, so I wanted to play with that. I also like how human the gods seemed in this production, so I wanted to play with that as well. Considering how human they are, I think they feel guilty for Ti Moune's demise (spoiler!), but Erzulie especially. So yeah, that's the backstory! Enjoy and tell me thoughts. :) And go see OOTI!


End file.
